comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-15 - Power Boy's Birthday Bash and SMASH
The place - the new Planet Herowood that just recently opened in downtown Metropolis. It's a kitchy place actually. Waiters and waitresses dressed up like superheroes and supervillains - it's part of the whole theme. It's also the type of place that REAL superheroes don't attract much attention. Perfect place for a birthday dinner for Power Boy. But in the men's rest room, a stealth boom tube has opened up, bringing a new patron - Kanto, former lead assassin of Lord Darkseid of Apokolips.... currently on a mission for Baron Vundebar to get back in Darkseid's good graces after a rare escape of a target from his blade. His target this time - the Apokoliptian escapee known as Power Boy, and Kanto's come rather prepared. The only other person in the bathroom, a drunk lawyer dressed like the Flash, goes "Woah man... cool trick, how'dya do tha-GAAK" He doesn't finish the sentence as he's quickly impaled by a sword and tossed through the boom tube before it closes. Meanwhile, in Planet Herowood, a young couple enters for the aforementioned birthday dinner. Planet Herowood is probably the last place you might expect to find a certain world class scientist, grabbing a bit to eat alone, tucked into the back corner. Bruce is dressed casually, no superhero attire, though he is enjoying a waitress dressed as Starfire a bit more than he should. Skimpy outfit and all that. But other than her he's not really paying any attention to the room around him or it's occupants. He's focused on the thick textbook on random particle stimulus phenomena he has open before him, enjoying his cheese tortellini. Honestly, Cass just wanted to dress up! Well, maybe not completely. But she currently wears fishnets with black biker boots, and a black swimsuit with a short (very used) leather jacket over it. Yes, she is dressed up as Black Canary, but with short, pink hair! And lots of peircings. She even has black leather gloves on. Cheap knock-offs...stuff from salvation army, but damn it, it's still hawt! Cass steps inside Planet Hollywood with Power Boy. She laughs as she looks around, "I really should have tired this place earlier! I looks like so much fun!" She sounds happy and excited, adn she did let the place know it was Power Boy's birthday so they will sing with her to him the Happy Birthday song. Course, they may or may not believe he is the real Power Boy. Power Boy wanted to dress up as well, considering his usual outfit he's dressed to match Cass, his costume a good replica of the Emerald archer, other than the fact that his bow is a cheap plastic kids set. He looks around with a faint grin as he looks at Cass. "I hadn't really thought much of it. I always thought it strange. But it's the only place I can get a quiet meal in costume without drawing to many stares I suppose." Supergirl comes over to Black Cass-ary and the Power Archer. Okay.... not the real Supergirl, but the girl's still a hottie. "Welcome to Planet Herowood, follow me to your seat?" she says, chewing some gum, as she heads to a booth near Bruce's table and hands PB and Cass menus. "I'll be right back after you've had some time to look at what you want." she says before walking off. Speaking of which, Superman is tending bar, Batman's a DJ, and the Joker is macking on Big Barda, Wonder Girl, and Poison Ivy on the dance floor without much luck. The menu is actually fairly normal food, but they all have 'superhero' names to them. Like the Big Red Cheese is the name for the grilled cheese sandwich with a side drink of a shirley temple. Supergirl Special is a raspberry tart on the dessert menu. And apparently, the investors have paid attention to the merging of hte universes, because heroes and villains of both worlds are mentioned. The Hulk - A BIG green... salad. The Captain America - steak and Egg. Good ol' meat and potatoes for the cap! The Doctor Doom - 5 alarm chili. The Black Panther. Cheeseburger with Catsup. Cat-sup, get it? Meanwhile, Kanto puts on his holographic disguise and steps out, though he still is DRESSED like Kanto... just with a different face. A face one of the dumb shmoes who enter this place (namely the one he killed), seeking out his target. From the bathroom, he looks around with an insalled ocular implant to see who are potentially here who might be a problem or useful. Most of the inhabitants? Pathetic humans. He looks at the woman by Power Boy. Hrm. Pathetic human, but she might mean something to him. And that quiet man in the booth next to them. His genetics are in flux. As he does a facial recognition pattern search with the computers of this backwards planet, he considers the variables on how to kill him, remembering he will need to show proof if he wants to be able to show his face to lord Darkseid again. Bruce Banner glances up as the waitress dressed as Supergirl brings Cass and PB over, his mild brown gaze taking in their costumes for only a moment before dismissing them. He doesn't know them. But then he looks at Kanto dressed as Kanto... and for some reason, the hackles on the back of his neck stand up. That eerie feeling you get when something feels out of place. A well practiced paranoid like Mr. Banner knows to pay attention to that feeling as it's saved him countless times before. His stare lingers for just a moment too long perhaps, but then he tears his gaze away, privately going over Kanto's face and costume, trying to pick out what felt wrong. He's safe in the big crowd in here.. Ross wouldn't dare try anything on the offchance he had some superpowered help among the faces of the crowd. Cass takes a seat at the table beside Bruce's, and watches Supergirl walk away. "Oh, my, gawd! Did her ass NOT look like Kara's? Like, seriously! Sooo, jealous right now. Must spread hate to that girl." And Cass pouts, expecting comppliments from Power Boy to make her feel better! From her body language and the way she talks, she sounds energetic and perhaps on the hyper side. She crosses her fingers and just hopes the staff don't forget after she gave her reservation name that they are to celebrate Power Boy's birthday...then again, they typically sing after dinner and give a free dessert. Power Boy shrugs a shoulder as he looks at Cass. "You have no right to be jealous of anyone. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You shouldn't be jealous of anyones butt." Either Power Boy's got good instincts or he's been watching enough sitcoms to know what happens when you don't compliment your girl friend." Power Boy does frown at the Kanto figure. He recognises the costume and is somewhat discomforted to see it in here. He didn't know Kanto was known to humans outside the hero community. Darkseid walks past the two tables and to a third table to take the dirty dishes and put it in a tray, before trudging off, grumbling about needing a raise and facepaint. Not exactly a tough looking Darkseid, actually. The faux Girl of Steel comes back, after being stopped by The Riddler who lets her know about the birthday request for table 3. She walks back up to the two, "kay.... so have you two decided on what you'd like?" Kanto acquires Bruce's military file and reads, then frowns a bit, unsure of whether this will be a benefit or problem. Still, he's been tracking Power Boy for weeks, and this is the most vulnerable he's been, and with all these innocent civilians even in the way. Plus a possible human mate here as well? No, this is going to be the place to kill him, definitely. He slides his hand in his cloak as he gets closer, taking his time since he sees that Power Boy sees him, though with the holographic disguise, it gives enough doubt for him to hopefully get close enough to strike soon.... Bruce Banner eats his pasta, pushing Kanto out of his thoughts. Surely he was mistaken. He see's a guy vaguely threatening and he assumes Ross is about to kick in the door with his goons in fatigues. Chuckling at his own paranoia, he shakes his head, reimmersing himself in his book. He only spares a small glance up at Cass's comment about Supergirls ass. A sidelong look, yep.. she's got a great fart-box, though that hardly qualifies her as a great person. Cass blooms or rather beams with pleasure after Power Boy's compliment. She liked it and gives it the stamp of approval! She misses the look from Power Boy toward Kanto as she looks over the menu. "Mmmm...maybe the Captain America Grand Stand. I hope they have good steak here, and I definately want a baked potato with it. What about you sweetie?" She mmms softly, "That reminds me, let me know when you are free to go to a real big bash in New Orleans. It's next weekend, but starts Thursday if you have the time." "I'll just have the Superman Special burger and fries please." Power Boy offers a smile to Cass, his attention turning to the meal. He shakes his head slowly. "I don't like that they have villains here. Kanto in particular isn't someon to idolize." He shrugs a shoulder as he hands the menu over. "Still I suppose they're going for as much diversity as possible." Fake Supergirl with the cute butt nods and takes back the menus after you both order, and heads back to the back room. Kanto surreptitiously follows her, having an even better idea on how to get close to them. A short while later, Supergirl comes out from the back with the food for the young couple. "For you..." she places one plate in front of Cass, then moves to Power Boy, looking at him with a smile. "And for you." she puts the plate down before him. "And I'm told it's your birthday. And as such, you should get a gift." she says, then frowns at him as she pulls out a sword from nowhere. "The gift of death for betraying Mighty Lord Darkseid!" she says as she stabs the sword at Power Boy, the chameleon field around Kanto flickering away, revealing Kanto instead as he sends his sword quickly towards Power Boy! The sword is made of Apokoliptian polysteel, the edge and tip being no more than one atom wide, making it incredibly sharp. It should be, as it was designed to even cut a Kryptonian, as it was fashioned to do when it was commissioned to be able to assassinate the most powerful enemies of Apokolips, like Superman. Bruce Banner is bus minding his own business, disecting a torellini shell to get at the delicious cheese blend when Supergirl pulls a frikken sword, then dissolves into Kanto. It's a good thing he was playing with his food instead of eating it, as Kanto erupts into violence, otherwise he might have choked. Instead he shoves himself out the other side of the booth away from the maniac, both to save himself and to save everyone else. He'd cause horrific damage if he hulked out in here. At the very least he'd have to get outside. A soft mmm, "Who's Kanto? I haven't heard of him. Most likely some loser supervillain if I haven't heard of him." Ouch for Kanto! He just got smack talked by a human female! Cass though says, "There is sometimes a need for diversity though. Indulging in dark fantasies and the like. I think I rather just have sex while flying," she says suggestively. Well, she has had that on her mind a lot lately, restraining herself till Power Boy's 18th birthday! Poor girl feels repressed! And poor Bruce gets to overhear this. "That's a good enough dark fantasy for me." She then falls silent of such naughty chatter when the Supergirl waitress appears again and her and Power Boy order their drinks and dinner. As Kanto bids his time, the two young folks talk about random things...Cass's work at the Daily Planet, her new kitten which she still hasn't named, how Kirby (whoever that is) is doing, and so-on. The two are obviously close and know each other well. Conversation rising and falling at their table for Bruce to overhear some here and there. When the food some fifteen minutes later arrives, Cass looks happy with her steak, "Mmmm, doesn't look overdone, thank goodness." She then says with a warm smile, "Yes it's....," but then a sword is pulled out of no where! And even Cass gives a scream of fright! "Kanto serves as Darkseid's personal assassin." Power Boy sounds less than amused. "There's no dark fantasy that should involve the man, he have possibly killed more people than live on this planet." It may be over playing the man, but then again possibly not. When their meals arrive PB is fortunate that he's turned to look at the 'waitress'. He doesn't have long, but fortunately he's fast even by New God standards, he twists enough that the blade only knicks his left shoulder. He raises his right hand, letting out what little emotional energy he can spare to try and knock back Kanto, hoping to buy himself time to gather more energy to himself, and hopefully give Cass time to get some distance. "You're sloppier than I'd have expected." Kanto is, fortunately, a master of armed and unarmed combat though, and blocks Power Boy's attack as he says, "And you're quicker than I expected. I'd have thought living among these primitives would have dulled your senses more. Ah well, a challenge will make your head a better trophy when I present it to Lord Darkseid. Baron Vundebar has told me that you and Barda are on the top of the list of escapees to be exterminated." His other hand reaches into his cloak and pulls out another weapon that looks like some sort of cylinder with light coming out of the end of it. "If you stand still and die well, I will make sure to spare your woman, and even all the others in this place!" He aims the cylindrical device at Power Boy and fires a beam of light at him! As Bruce Banner suddenly hides himself, Cass suddenly leaps to her feet, chair between her and Kanto. "What...what is going on?!" She is afraid, for herself and Power Boy, and very confused about what is happening. Power Boy feels the fear and anger in the room as he lunges at Kanto, hoping to get passed the blade and lock Kanto's arm, the blast catches him, knocking him to the side. He pushes himself up quickly, the red and black lightning wrapping around his arms and shoulder as he pushes himself to his feet, hoping the energy will provide him some defense until he can close the gap between them. He moves in more carefully this time, trusting his speed to allow him to dodge rather than simply attempting to overpower the assassin. Kanto frowns as he blasts at Power Boy. "Just die already!" But unfortunately, Power Boy IS rather fast, despite Kanto getting a good hit with his Apokoliptian blaster. The next several shots miss, forcing Kanto to move to plan B. He grabs Cass. "AS I WAS SAYING.... stand still and be dispatched, or your woman will die." he says, putting his blaster hand on her shoulder and his sword at her throat! Bruce Banner is freaking out. On the one hand, he'd love to be the hero for once, and stand up to sword-boy. But he's well aware the dangers involved in that. And not for him either. With that in mind he's taking the cowards path, ducking behind his booth and keeping semi solid furniture between himself and Kanto. He wants to help, he does! But he can't. So he runs, trying to dodge other people running, pushing toward the back of the resturaunt, trying to keep a lid on his rising temper. Some may have thought this an act at first, but Cass knows immediately it's not. After her inital shock, she screams for people to: "Get the hell out of here!" She is trying to find a way to back up, but with the blasts and the battle so closer to her, she doesn't have anywhere to really turn as people finally start booking it out of there! To make matters worse, she suddenly feels pain erupt in her shoulder and almost drops to her knees. Sheer stubborness is all that keeps her standing. It isn't like Kanto will be used to dealing with weak humans, or interested in being kind to her. He wants Power Boy to know, he will kill her. Furthermore, it's a good thing she doesn't drop, because that sword is sharp, and already a line of blood is being drawn from her. Sharp fear...Cass doesn't have control over her emotions, panic...a desire to live...and she wants Power Boy to be safe too...don't die! Power Boy is perhaps the only one that could truly understand everything that goes through Cass in that moment, if he can block out the rest of the panic and fear erupting around him. And even with all of that, Cass displays a shaky smile. She will not cry! She will not scream for help! She will not beg! If she really trusts Power Boy, it's time to put that trust to the test. Power Boy's features are relaxed, his expression showing nothing, he's had a lot of training at subterfuge. "If you harm anyone in this resturant I'll draw the entire rage of this city. I'll kill you before you can think escape." He does however raise his hands somewhat. The energy increasing as his own emotions draw on those of the room around him. The energy literally crackling from him now. He steadies his breathing, letting a constract lash out to try and grab at the sword arm, hoping to ease Kanto's grip enough to let Cass escape. It's not the most tactically sound move, but it's the only one he can see that won't result in either him or Cass likely dying, it also won't hold for long. Power Boy's construct does grab Kanto's sword hand, allowing Cass a few scant seconds to escape, though at that point, Kanto flips around the cylinder device and hits it against the construct, sending a wave of energy back against Power Boy! Still, this was unexpected, he shouldnt have been able to do that. Something in the room is making him more formidable than he should be. Kanto takes a moment to look around after Power Boy is hit, then realizes it must be that human who's cowering in the corner. The one with the strange genetic flux. The one the military calls 'The Hulk' when he loses control. Plan three goes into effect. Escape to try again when Power Boy is not as formidable. Or maybe this distraction will do the trick FOR him, then he can come back to pick up Power boy after he's dead. Kanto presses a button on his belt, and multiple boom tubes around the room open up. "I think I shall have to do this by proxy instead!" he calls to Power Boy, then flips the blaster around and fires it behind him at Bruce! But instead of a beam hitting him, a small pellet does. Which then starts sparking electricity around him, wracking Banner with pain. "They call it the Agony Matrix. Direct neural stimulation of pain receptors. Though in this human's case, I think you'll be the one experiencing the pain as well. The worst pain he's ever felt, magnified by 1000, continuing forever. Parademons, keep them busy!" Then Kanto runs through the nearest boom tube, while about two dozen parademons fly out FROM the boom tubes. The guy knows how to make an exit. Blood chilling screams of agony erupt from Bruce's throat, hands clawing at the impact point between his shoulder blades. High pitched, and raw, there is no control in this scream. All his nerves light up at once with unimaginable, tearing, burning, get-it-away-from-me searing pain erupting in every nerve ending he has all at once. But the sound changes volume and pitch suddenly, the scream turning to a roar of raw unadulterated rage and hatred. The Agony Matrix does it's intended job, bringing the beast inside Bruce to the surface, tearing it's way out of Bruce's slender form in fury. Veins pulsate under his skin, his eyes light up from within with an eeries neon green light. He can't even manage get out the single word he needs to. "RuuuAARGHH!!" He can't think, can't even begin to assert control or even a semblence of guidance over the Hulk, not through the wall of rage, driven by the worst pain he's ever felt. Small becomes massive, little Bruce shredding his clothing as he grows to nine foot if he's an inch and nearly seven foot wide, his arms literally as thick as trees. The roar of fury that bellows from his throat this time is astonishing, deafening to anyone near him. Possibly literally. His hatred omnilateral.. anything in his path get's obliterated, starting with the parademons. Giant green fists start swinging and very little can stand up to them. The sword is removed from Cass's throat and even though there is still terrible pain in her shoulder, she jerks her body and moves a hand to hit the inside of his elbow to try and get Kanto to let go....he does let go, but not because of Cass's powerful attack, but because he is already on to plan three. Cass goes stumbling backwards and half falls behind a broken table. Her shoulder, is out of socket, and is badly bruised, she won't be using that arm until he it is fixed and the swelling won't be fun. She just recently got the cast off this arm just a week prior too! You know, ironically, that pisses Cass off. She has bigger fish to fry however, or rather, bigger fish to be terrified of. As Cass looks up to see Kanto disappear into the blackness of a boom tube, suddenly parademons are filing out. Terror! They are not black with blackened and twisted armor, but they are green with gold-like armor and still demonic and alien looking. She must not...throw up, and then a roar of pain and anger. Suddenly things are going squish before the Hulk. She has heard rumors of him, as she is a news reporter and makes a point to keep up with things. An Avengers member, is he there to help? But...she has a feeling something is very wrong, something to do with Kanto's last words. And that is when Cass loses it. Between the pain in her shoulder, upon her neck, and the sheer terror...THE Lois Lane would be so disappointed...as Cass loses whatever remained in her stomach, mostly just a bit of breakfast and mostly soda. It does NOT taste as good coming up as it did going down. And for those moments, she is defenseless. Power Boy can deal with pain. He was one of Desaad's pet projects, there not much that doesn't pale compared to what he suffered at that monsters hands. But the pain sends him reeling back for a second, it's more than enough to delay his original plan of getting between Cass and anything that might have considered harming her. It's not exactly an easy task, the room filling with green men and parademons. It doesn't take an empath to see that the fury radiating from the Incredible Hulk is near palpable.. very nearly a physical manifestation, aside from the jade giant himself. Having very literally lost his mind to the agony radiating from the pain pellet between his shoulders, Hulk is on the mother of all rampages. Forget annoyed Hulk.. which smashed the airforce base he was 'born' on... forget angry hulk that demolished Harlem about seven months ago.. this is the truly enfuriated Savage Hulk, primal rage incarnate and woe to those who get in his way. Saliva sprays from his open mouth, roaring his rage and hatred at volumes that will deafen normal people near him, possibly literally, and he launches himself at the hordes of parademons pouring from the gates. Despite their Apocalyptian creation... even they won't survive the onslaught long. Fists the size of street corner mailboxes lash out, and he simply ignores any strikes he takes in return. Cass finishes throwing up where she sits, hearing Power Boy's own augished cry. She has to get control over herself! It doesn't help though, she's so dreadfully afraid, like a lost child in the chaos. Even as she raises a hand to wipe her mouth, her upraised gaze sees a parademon about to cut her life very much short. Power Boy has one simple purpose. He places himself between Cass and whatever might intend her harm. He's hardly even a blur to human perceptions as he moves to intercept the parademon threatening Cass, his elbow attempting to connect with the demon's throat with as much force as he can muster. He knows about fighting Parademons, he's done more than his share. He becomes the counter point to the Hulk, a cold, precise fury opposed to the mindless rage. The parademons only real advantage is that Power Boy's trying to avoid civilian casualties. He takes a moment to look at Cass. "Run. Now." The Parademons start attacking, though for now they're not focusing on the rampaging Hulk. No, they're focusing on the person who Kanto ordered them to target - Power Boy. As Power Boy intercepts the one threatening Cass, protecting her and telling her to run, his hit sends it smashing into the wall where it seems to disintigrate. But as that happens, another one shoots at him from behind, while he's distracted, with its power staff, bombarding him with a painful hit of Apokoliptian weaponry. The focus on PB will likely be disrupted as two tons of jade fury barrels into the mass of demons, fists lashing out and pulverizing anything they contact. Furniture, weaponry, demon flesh.. it's all the same to the big guy, and he's destroying it all. All his strength unleashed on, everything in his path and as luck would have it.. the parademons have it coming first. Green blood flies as he grips and rips them apart, a few very literally.. But they are falling fast, with fleeing civilians in Hulks path right after the demons. It may look like he's coming to the rescue.. but they're just in his way.. everyone is. Cass shivers in fear and terror, but she...she has to move, for Power Boy! The Hulk is coming...she wants to just sob. But Cass picks herself up, gathering what courage she has, doing what she knows needs done. She steels herself. She has to get out of here to increase Power Boy's survival rate! And she starts to run! Her steps are uneven, but she's running, she's running for the nearest exit, a shattered window. And she isn't going to stop until she's through it. Power Boy's actively drawing on the rage and fear in the room now. It hurts and it's not exactly the best way to keep a tactical advantage, but it's enough that he pack a punch as the moves to intercept the Hulk. His intention simple, he plans to slow the Hulk long enough that Cass can get out of the place. Then of course he'll kill the Hulk, but that part of the plan will sort itself out once the first parts dealt with right? The blast catches PB, leaving his costume singed and a black area of burnt skin, PB spins his own power lashing out as an arc of crimson lighting towards the parademon that had caught him. He speaks quietly as he moves. "Locate that agonizer, we'll need to neutralize it." He awaits Father Boxes reply as he turns his attention to the Hulk. His intention a delaying action until Cass and the other civilians can get away. And another Parademon bites the dust - and disintigrates to dust as well. That must be why Darkseid has millions and millions of them. Maybe a dozen left, with about 9 being ripped apart or stomped on or thrown through walls by the Hulk, and another 3 being taken out by Power Boy. There's still a good dozen or so left though, and they're firing all over the place, now at both Power Boy -and- the Hulk. It's just totally chaotic, though the civilians have gotten out. Cass is about to get out, when another Parademon is thrown at the doorway by the Hulk, causing the entrance to the restaurant to basically cave in, leaving her trapped in the restaurant with the two combatants! Oh and 11 parademons (and down the number goes). Hulk roars in primal triumph, feeling his enemies turn to goo beneath his fury. With more than half his antagonizers no more than green paste under his huge feet, Hulk turns his sights on the rest. But PB is between him and them so PB takes the brunt of his fury. Launching himself at the hero with a two ton body slam, fists leading.. The ground beneath PB with crumble and give way, possibly into whatever lies beneath the resturaunt, assuming he hits the young man. If PB moves, then Hulk is alone beneath the resturaunt, crumbling supports and caving in foundations. Cass screams and goes down as she trips and falls when the building shakes. The wall falling, the roof slanting as it starts to fall as well, cuts off her escape through the window. It barely stops before crushing her. She has her arms over her head, waiting to be crushed as her entire body shakes and she peers up only a few feet ledway. And then a Parademon suddenly goes flying over her head. Partial roof, partial wall, there is a hole through it in either case! Picking herself up, Cass starts to climb and stumble over everything to get through that exit, her heart pounding hard. She can't afford to be a distraction to Power Boy, not when she is so useless! She falls down when outside, but picks herself back up, legs scraped up and starts to run away from the building. She calls out a warning, "Darkseid minions, and an uncontrol...uncontrollable Hulk!" Most people likely aren't sure who Hulk is in Metropolis, but still, they know Darkseid. "Evacuate!" Cass hopes the police respond quickly to clear the area, and she will provide what information she knows to them, unable to control the shakes going through her as she prays for Power Boy's safety. The floor gives out. The fight's beneath them now. Power Boy can only hope that the parademons follow him rather than Cass, but he's not exactly got time to make sure. He turns his attention to The Hulk, he moves at his opponent, he's feeding on the rage. Letting himself rage as he charges the Hulk another blast of lightning launched at the Green monster as he advances. Hulk takes the blast in the shoulder but the pain only infuriates him more, the wound nothing more than a black scorch mark that is quickly sealing itself. Now beneath the ruined resturaunt in the sewers that run beneath the city, Hulk charges PB for causing him pain. With power enough to rip a tank in two, Hulk double smashes PB into the filthy ground both fists overhead! At this point, 6 parademons get pummelled by the falling parts of the roof, while the remaining 2 fall through the floor, leaving just the two superhuman combatants. Power Boy doesn't dodge the blow. Instead he works to parry it, his energy focused into a construct in an effort to absorb as much of the force as possible. He's still working on override, he's not thinking straight, but Father Box is focusing his fury towards that agonizer as much as it can. As such he makes a punch of his own. His own punch carrying enough force to send out shockwaves should it land. This fight is one for the record books. A New God versus a force of nature. With the double pound driving dispersed and doing nearly nothing, Hulk takes the blow PB returns. He has no intellect guiding him, nothing to halt the rage that builds inside him, nothing to offer tactical advice or martial ability. Instead the blow drives him back several paces, but if the beast feels it, it doesn't register other than a roar of fury and he comes back even stronger. A one two punch lashes out, trying his damndest to grind PB into paste like the demons above. The two blows land, the first is mostly a glancing blow, enough to stagger PB, the second however knocks him back and to the ground. He rises with an angry frown. He rolls forward, he's hoping to be quick enough to get behind the Hulk and strike at the agonizer with another powerful blast of energy, hopefully taking out the damn agonizer. Hulk is quicker than his two tons of mass looks, and he spins, following PB. Angrier than he's ever been on Earth, his blows pulverize concrete like smushing wet paper with every blow and his footsteps splintering rebar reinforced cement without effort. Facing PB again, he simply kicks out, his foot larger than the upper half of PB's body and aiming for his face intending to stomp him into the ground! Power Boy can't take too much direct damage from The Hulk, he needs to fight on the counter it would seem. He slips to the side, intending to grab both the leg and Hulks torso before flying him through the street. He needs to take this fight outside where there's from for him to use his superior agility... And flight. Hulk roars, grabbing for Power Boy, but his opponent is the quicker. The roof of the tunnel cracks and splits under the force of Hulk being forced through it, busting through the street right next to the resturaunt, a police car falling into the resulting hole. Looks like the cops have arrived. But a thick elbow cracks into PB's back, Hulks next blow after being made a missile. People scream and start running again, a few cops among them as Hulk makes his appearance with Power Boy driving him. All is does is beat on PB til he's forced to let him go. Cass is topside, working with the police with the information and evacuating the area. A short investigation revealed the two have fallen underground, and no one knows where they will pop up! Some of the police wonder where Superman is, or Kal-El...the Super Family is who they have trusted in for so long. While a paramedic is tending to Cass and she overhears some of them, she snaps, "Power Boy is just as efficient, if not better trained than them." She then takes a deep breath. "Have faith in him too, alright?" That is when the street begins to explode. The police start driving people back further! Cass is busy grumbling as her empty stomach rolls, "Told them it wasn't far enough back." Power Boy lets go of the Hulk, he's got little other choice as he's beaten into a collection of bruises and cuts. He drops the Hulk the sound of frantic tinging following as Father box works to heal him. Power Boy, however doesn't seem to be in a state of mind to notice. He hurts, he's feeding on the rage of the Hulk which hurts even more. He simply wants a target for his anger. Again an emotional construct lashes out from him, this time intending to crush the Hulk to the ground before he has time to recover from the fall. While Cass works hard to help the medics evacuate further back, the police are moving the defense line back as well, losing cars as Hulk and Power Boy tumble over them in vicious battle! As blood flies when Hulk gets a nasty hit in, Power Boy still obtains victory as he manages to grab that agonize and rip it free. Father Box tings beyond frantically. Power Boy works to duck and weave again out of Hulk's flying fists. Hulk takes a large chunk out of a building corner with ease. He growls in a rumbling sound as Power Boy works to get behind him, slapping Father Box to his back. But Hulk spins around and backhands Power Boy, flinging him away. Power Boy lands hard on the ground, causing Cass to gasp from still too close. But is her voice heard? Not likely. Hulk roars over at Power Boy and even as his knees bend and his power legs are pushing off of the ground leap at Power Boy, Father Box is clinging to his back and already pulling massive amounts of red energy away from Hulk. Power Boy manages to roll aside at the last second as Hulk crashes down on one foot and one knee, creating an even larger large pot hole than was there before. Hulk moves to stand back up, but starts to sway and falls forward. He grunts at the impact and his body starts to get smaller, the man out cold. In the meantime, as Bruce Banner begins to reappear, Power Boy walks over to him to place his hand on Father Box. Once Bruce Banner is fully back to normal, only then does Power Boy take Father Box back and the healing tings begin again on the battered birthday boy. Article: DP: 2012-08-16 - Cruelty Comes in All Forms